A Dame To Kill For: Season 2: Role-Reversal
by AG313
Summary: Our hero accepts his past, and comes to terms with confronting it as well. Grace finds out about what REALLY happened on the night of the massacre. Cameron returns with a vengeance.


_Hey readers, this is Season 2 of A Dame To Kill For. And it will have a Dark Knight Returns feel on it. Anyways, i think you will like the confrontation between Wolfgang and his "Demons." Whoever they are, __whether they be real, and causing him guilt, or actually black eyed, neck snapping possesive little fuckers. Hell, we'll see._

* * *

We awoke, giving birth to a new ensemble of vigilantes. The Cold-Blooded. At least that's what Grace wanted to call it. I went with The Saviors. Then The Three Stupids. As a joke. Then finally, 3G. Simple. "Think about it, 3G. My last name is Gonzalez, your first name is Grace, and Lyra, you dated a guy with a name that starts with G." I explained. So, what now? Do we go out and shoot fuckers and have a couple laughs about it? Or what?" Grace asks impatiently.

"We will shoot fuckers, and we won't laugh about it. This isn't vengeance, this is punishment." I said seriously."Wow, are you seriously quoting the Thomas Jane punisher of 2004?" Grace asks."Well, i wanted to sound badass, okay?" I say."Well let's get down to the streets. We have a long day ahead of ourselves." I said, not realizing how much i would be jinxing the day. We headed down to the usual; Crack houses decked out with dealers and killers. We readied ourselves for what would become a blood-bath.

We stormed into what appeared to be the devils den, full of bongs and some type of Judge-Dredd type drug called Slo-Mo. We used it to our advantage, since everything is in slow motion whilst high on the drug. It took us merely two seconds to blow their brains across the wall, sending a certain message for the crime-doers in this city: Fuck off, or get fucked with.

We literally sent a message. Since it was all in slow motion, we took the time to spell it out. As i said, we're vigilantes. We then looked through super markets and convenience stores, nothing. We were lucky enough to get a couple of free drinks and thanks out of it. After what seemed like a very boring hour, we were astounded to see what looked like a cop, hung on a pole by fiber wire, the wire slowly cutting through his jugular into his throat. I simply ripped the fiber wire off his throat, mistakenly cutting my hand in the process.

We later investigated the strange cop murders, looking for a pattern. We only found one lead; the murders were from an officer in the department. Treason, apparently. Or..something more. I thought it was a sign of attention. A possible invitation. I went alone into the department, with a switchblade, the fiber wire taken from the corpse, and a baton that i found along the way. Guns are too loud. Can't be heard. As i approached the dark cells, i got the presence of someone behind me, and decided to throw a knife into the person's shoulder, no one there. Just gone, sort of like a Ghost.

With the terror of being watched, i accidentally fired a handgun i hadn't noticed in my pocket, triggering an alarm that had holes opening up in the walls, throwing tear gas and small blades to me. I dodged them all, luckily with but a scratch. I ran down the department, outside. Lyra and Grace were gone, the cop's body had a note attached to it, the note said: **Don't look up.** The bloodied text frightened me, as i was then shot in the spine, most likely by an Aug. It took two shots to down me. One to break my spine, and one to knock me out.

"How's it feel, numbness, all around you, not being able to walk, hurts doesn't it? Funny, this reminds me of the day Alejandro Gonzalez died, and the same time he crippled his best friend. I forgave you at first, but then i realized, _the gun WAS originally pointed at me._ It was worse than death, a broken back, numbness and pain all over. You LITERALLY added fuel to the fire by, well, adding fuel to the ALREADY burning fire in the convention. Don't think you don't remember, it was only six years ago you FORGETFUL FUCK!" My Assaulter said. As i didn't remember who he was, i remembered in horrifying detail; _I WAS THE TERRORIST IN THE CONVENTION. I KILLED THOSE FAMILIES. AND I CRIPPLED THE FRIEND WHO TRUSTED ME THE MOST._ Trying to deny it, i cried over my fuck-ups, remembering the alleged terrorist i killed earlier that year. It was actually just some guy. And i murdered his neighbors.

"Ah, NOW you remember? You DID die, but forgot who the terrorist was. You just remember some guy killing those people. And CHILDREN! If only you didn't come back, i would live a life without you,**_ you fucking fucker!_**_ **I HAD A FAMILY THERE!** _attending! Now that i've become a cop, and am able to walk again, i have the JURISDICTION to kill you! And hell, I'm doing you a favor, you'll join your family anyways! Since you killed mine, i thought i would return the favor! I didn't spare your dog either **YOU FUCK!**" Rogers said._  
_

Spitting blood in his face, i called him out on my fuck-ups, and decided to use them as leverage."So maybe i did kill them, but maybe i wouldn't be here! Maybe, i wouldn't have more than i had then! Hell, i don't even remember doing it, so i guess i didn't regret shoving my knife up your mother's skull!" I said, biting a chunk of his neck off. Embracing and accepting my role on this earth,i got up, ready to kick his ass and become more than an archangel, more like, a Devil.


End file.
